Respira, amigo, ya nos vienen a rescatar
by vickyng
Summary: Naufragar no siempre es malo. Aunque jamás significa encontrar un paraíso. Y eso deberán descubrirlo Hiro y Suguru. [Leve HiroxSuguru]. One Shot. Semi AU. Humor. PWP?. Shounen Ai.


Este es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, y al igual que el anterior, es un HiroxSuguru. ¡Y es que me encantan los dos! Espero que les guste este fic.

¡Humor alert! Shounen Ai, HiroxSuguru, muy leve. One Shot. PWP? –en verdad, este es uno de los mayores PWP? Que he hecho… ¿Cómo puede haber tanta estupidez junta?-, Semi AU. ¡Lean, y dejen Review!

---

**Respira, amigo, ya nos vienen a rescatar.**

-No, no, tienes que calmarte, ya vas a ver que tarde o temprano nos van a venir a rescatar…  
-Calmarme? Hiro, por el amor de dios! Qué no ves que estamos en la mitad de la nada, sin tener idea que ha pasado?  
-¡Vamos, ya verás que lo pasaremos bien! Solo… tienes que olvidarte un poco de todo lo acostumbrado.  
-Eh? Y cómo hago eso?  
-Pues empecemos. Primero, toma asiento. Muy bien. Quiero que cierres los ojos, y inspires lentamente, en diez tiempos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. Muy bien. Retén. Ahora, bota el aire con suavidad, en ocho tiempos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho. Sigue respirando lento. Ahora, quiero que empieces a visualizar un lugar pacífico. El mejor que hayas conocido. Estás con la persona que quieres. La tienes muy cerca. Tanto, que la puedes abrazar y besar. Y eso haces. Ahora, la empiezas a acariciar, tiernamente, para luego…  
-¡Hiro!  
-¿Qué? Yo solo quería ayudarte.  
-Pues no lo has logrado.

Estaban sentados frente a frente. La arena blanca se le metía por todos lados, y sentía la sal pegándose a su cuerpo. De improviso, Hiroshi se levantó, acercándose lentamente a su compañero de banda. Suguru tragó en seco, mirando a su alrededor. Nadie.

-Eh, Suguru¿Qué opinas sobre mí? – Le preguntó, deteniéndose cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.  
-Eh-Eh? Sobre ti?  
-Sí, vamos. Siempre te he oído hablar sobre Shuichi, Tohma, e incluso Ryuichi. De Yuki, K, Ayaka…  
-Sí, sí, ya entendí…  
-En fin, te he oído referirte a todos. Que este es un loco, que el otro tu meta a superar, que bla y bla y bla…  
-Eh… ¿Y qué quieres oír de ti?  
-Pues no sé – Dijo, alejándose de los ojos café del otro chico, para tirarse en la arena, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos-. Lo que tú piensas, supongo.  
-Eh… Yo…  
-…  
-Yo…  
-…  
-yo…  
-…  
-Nunca lo he meditado…  
-Oh, vamos, Suguru! Qué clase de respuesta es esa?  
-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga?  
-¡Pues no sé!  
-Hiro…  
-Dime…  
-¿Crees que algún día saldremos de esta isla?  
-Es lo más probable…  
-Ajá…

* * *

-¿Y, Suguru, tienes novia?  
-¿Yo? Pues no…  
-Oh, yo creí que con una carita como la tuya, sería imposible no tenerla…  
-¿Y tú cómo vas con Ayaka?  
-Pues habíamos terminado hace bastante. Supongo que ahora debe estar con un cargo de consciencia enorme, pensando que he muerto... Ya sabes, no fue más que una de esas tonterías de joven revolucionado ante la primera mujer que se le cruza… ¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí?  
-Calculo que unos veinte y cinco.  
-Ya… Bueno, lo que es yo, ya apesto, así que me iré a bañar al río… Con permiso…  
-Sí, sí, ve… 

Suguru se tendió en la arena, mirando el cielo celeste y puro. No entendía bien cómo había sucedido, pero naufragaron. Y de pronto, se encontró con Hiro en esa isla casi desierta, en la que, por suerte, había comida y agua; y el tiempo era excelente. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Siempre admiró a Hiro, con su enorme amistad, y su gran talento. El guitarrista siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano, sin tomar las cosas con demasiada gravedad.

Hace tiempo habían dejado la adolescencia, y entendía perfectamente que lo que le ocurría dentro del estómago cada vez que se le acercaba no era normal. No es que tuviese problemas por aceptarlo, solo que… Dudaba que Hiro sintiera igual…

Se sentó, lanzando un suspiro, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, y así evitar los potentes rayos sobre sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor. La exuberante vegetación, la suavidad de la arena, lo cristalino de las aguas.

"Ahora, quiero que empieces a visualizar un lugar pacífico. El mejor que hayas conocido. Estás con la persona que quieres. La tienes muy cerca. Tanto, que la puedes abrazar y besar. Y eso haces. Ahora, la empiezas a acariciar, tiernamente, para luego…"

Eso le había dicho Hiro el primer día que habían llegado, embromándolo. Cerró los ojos, y se perdió en su mente. Tanto, que ni notó cuando el castaño se sentó a su lado, sin polera, mirándole atentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Suguru?  
-¡Ah! Oh, eras tú, Hiro. No te sentí llegar…

Con suavidad, Hiro tomó su mano, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿En qué pensabas?  
-En nada en particular…  
-Estás triste¿No es así?  
-Bueno, no es fácil estar tan lejos de casa…

Se quedaron en silencio. Hiro volvió a acostarse en la arena, de cara al sol, con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez, esa era la única forma de suprimir la tristeza.

-Ea, Suguru, ánimo. ¡Ya vas a ver que lo podemos pasar bien!

* * *

-¡Deja de perseguirme, Hiro!  
-¡Vamos, Suguru!  
-¡No lo haré!  
-¡Sí lo harás!  
-¡Que no!  
-Bueno, bueno, pero cálmate…  
-¡No puedo creer que lleve dos meses aguantándote, estás más loco de lo que jamás pensé!

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
-Cuatro meses.  
-Ya…  
-…  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
-Cuatro meses.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
-Cuatro meses.  
-¿Cuánto…?  
-¡Que cuatro meses!  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una canoa para huir de este infierno?  
-¡Sí, sí, al fin una idea inteligente! 

Sudaron toda la mañana, tratando de derribar el árbol. Finalmente, se rindieron, y comenzaron a reunir ramas caídas, y a unirlas con lianas. Así, al anochecer, tenían un lío de maderos bastante grande.

-¡Mañana nos vamos!  
-¡Sí! Al fin dejamos esta condenada isla…

Se abrazaron, felices. Luego de darse las buenas noches, se acostaron, preparados a dormir. Y no tardaron mucho en hacerlo.

Suguru fue el primero en despertar, y se encontró siendo abrazado por un dormido Hiro, que balbuceaba incongruencias. Se sonrojó a sobremanera, y más aún cuando sintió al otro joven murmurar su nombre antes de apretarlo con tal fuerza, que le cortó el aire.

-Hiroo…  
-Hummm…  
-¡DESPIERTA!

* * *

Corrieron a la playa, donde había quedado su suerte de balsa. Traían frutas en las manos, y algunas en las poleras ya casi totalmente rotas. Reían, pese a todo, soñando con el momento en que volvieran a casa, y la gran sonrisa que tendrían sus amigos, además de todos los mimos que les darían. 

-No puede ser cierto…  
-Oh… Tal parece que tendremos que pasar más tiempo en esta isla¿Qué te parece, Suguru?  
-¡No puede estar pasando esto!

En la arena no quedaba ningún resto de todo su trabajo.

* * *

Llevaban cinco meses en esa isla. Ya los dos habían perdido la esperanza, y se habían resignado a permanecer allí hasta que la suerte o los matara, o los rescatara. Hiro mantenía abrazado por los hombros a Suguru, para sentirse acompañado, y al mismo tiempo reconfortarlo, mientras éste mantenía la vista perdida en el horizonte. 

-Ne, Suguru, sin duda Shuichi debe estar triste…  
-Ya lo creo. Y si volvemos, K nos matará.  
-Por no hablar de Tohma.  
-O de Yuki, ya que va a haber soportado todo este tiempo los gimoteos de Shuichi.  
-Oye, Suguru.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Estoy aburrido.

Suguru suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba la mar.

-No se me ocurre qué podemos hacer.  
-A mí sí.

Hiro tomó el rostro del pequeño, y lo besó con pasión. Suguru se dejó hacer, sin poner resistencia. Al poco tiempo, estaban acostados en las rocas, riéndose a carcajadas, con los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Nos estaremos volviendo locos, Hiro?  
-No lo sé. Cuando nos vengan a rescatar, lo sabremos.  
-Si es que alguna vez lo hacen.  
-Toda la razón.  
-¿Te molesta mucho la idea?  
-No demasiado. Ya me he empezado a acostumbrar¿Y a ti?  
-Digo lo mismo.  
-Suguru…  
-¿Qué?  
-Realmente nos volvimos locos.  
-Lo sé, lo tengo claro desde hace unos instantes.

* * *

(Suena: Por ella – Tronic) 

Ehh… Espero que les guste mi dizque humor, y lo incongruentes que son mis diálogos. La situación es una soberana estupidez, donde vemos como sobreviven a esta situación límite.

**¡Reviews!**

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
